Chapter 816
Chapter 816 is titled "Dog vs. Cat". Cover Page From the Decks of the World: The 500,000,000 Man Arc: Vol 10: Water 7. "You're Finally..." Franky’s acquaintances in Water 7 receive his new wanted poster. Short Summary The Straw Hats, Musketeers, and Guardians form groups to search for the samurai on Zou. Inuarashi and Nekomamushi end up meeting each other and fight briefly, but Kin'emon tells them to stop as he and the samurai confront the minks. Inuarashi and Nekomamushi reveal that Raizo was safe on Zou, and they kept it a secret from Jack due to being allies with the Kozuki Family of Wano Country. Long Summary Realizing that Kin'emon and Kanjuro arrived and went past them, Franky, Robin, and Brook quickly run back to the Mokomo Dukedom, fearing that the minks would not take it very well if they met Raizo's comrades since the Beasts Pirates' search for him nearly destroyed the country. They hope to stop the samurai when they suddenly hear the ringing of a bell. In the Mokomo Dukedom, the minks hear Bariete ringing the bell and calling out that samurai have arrived. At the Right Belly Fortress, Inuarashi rides on a crocodile-boar steed and tells everyone who can move to head for the capital. Meanwhile, Kin'emon and Kanjuro walk through the forest and, upon hearing the bell ringing, wonder if they are being welcomed. However, Kin'emon wonders if the minks were the human-hating tribe Law mentioned, and Momonosuke suddenly calls out to them. Momonosuke is glad that Kanjuro is all right, and Kanjuro asks him where Luffy and the others are, but Momonosuke tells them how he spent most of the time in his room. At the Whale Forest, the other Straw Hats run to intercept the samurai. Nami tells a confused Luffy that the country is in uproar due to the samurai's presence, and Luffy thinks this means another banquet will be held, to her chagrin. Nami says that Nekomamushi is leading an entire army to search for the samurai, and Nekomamushi and the Guardians arrive at Kurau City. Pedro surveys from the top of a building when he sees something that shocks him, and he tells Nekomamushi that it would be best to retreat temporarily. However, Nekomamushi cannot hear him, and when he turns the corner he comes face to face with Inuarashi. As the two approach each other, their subjects attempt to turn them away, and the samurai look on and wonder what is happening. Suddenly, the Straw Hats come racing up to them and knock them behind a piece of rubble. Relieved that they made it just in time, Nami tells the samurai to head back to the Thousand Sunny. Inuarashi and Nekomamushi begin exchanging insults on each other's severed limbs, with Inuarashi remembering how Jack threatened to cut off his leg if he did not reveal Raizo's location, and Nekomamushi shouted in anger at Jack's cowardice. He began shaking his chains, and the Beasts Pirates shouted to remove the use of his arms, causing Nekomamushi to tell them to use all their spears on him instead of the people. In the present, the argument becomes more heated as the rulers decide to fight to the death, and they clash weapons. Suddenly, Kin'emon shouts at them to stop, which shocks Usopp. The minks recognize Kin'emon as a samurai as he steps out into the open, with Usopp desperately telling him to run. Kanjuro and Momonosuke emerge as the Straw Hats beg them to stop, and Kin'emon announces himself as the retainer of the Kozuki Family of Wano Country and reveals that they were searching for Raizo. Suddenly, all the minks including the two rulers kneel and put their heads down as they reveal that Raizo is safe. The Straw Hats are astonished that the minks know about Raizo, and Usopp expresses his amazement that the minks could have died to keep their lie to Jack. Nekomamushi asks the Straw Hats to forgive them for keeping it a secret, as they had been friends with the Kozuki Family for a very long time, and would have never given them over even if it meant their demise. Quick References Chapter Notes *The monkey mink is confirmed to be Bariete. *Momonosuke reunites with Kin'emon and Kanjuro. *Inuarashi and Nekomamushi have a brief fight. **The preference of why Nekomamushi lost his left arm and why Inuarashi lost his left leg was explored deeper in this chapter. *Kin'emon and Kanjuro meet the Mink Tribe. **Kin'emon was also able to stop the fight between Nekomamushi and Inuarashi. *Kin'emon reveals himself to be a retainer of the Kozuki Family. *The Mink Tribe does know about Raizo and they say that he is safe. **It is revealed that the minks were friends with the Kozuki Family all along. Characters Arc Navigation